


Spoons

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash100 Drabble Tag 7 [72]
Category: Brave (2012), Disney - All Media Types, Mulan (1998)
Genre: Camping, Community: femslash100, F/F, Flirting, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 11:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8326816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: “Your hair is in my mouth,” Mulan says, finally squirming out from beneath the blanket.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ Femslash100 Drabble Tag 7 prompt: Merida/Mulan - camp.

“ _Blech_ ,” Mulan spits as she wakes up, inching away from the flurry of hair invading her space.

“What’re ya moanin’ about back there?” Merida groans, slapping at Mulan’s hands as Mulan untangles herself from Merida’s mop of curls.

“Your hair is in my mouth,” Mulan says, finally squirming out from beneath the blanket. The air is still crisp, and she shivers as she shimmies into her leggings. In less than a day, they will reach Merida’s homeland.

“I’m sure you’ll live,” Merida says sourly, tugging her hair up into an elaborate knot.

Mulan knows Merida hasn’t quite warmed to her yet. After she saved her country, Mulan gained a reputation all throughout the lands, making her a prize for any nation needing a noble warrior. Merida’s three little brothers had been receiving threats from beyond their castle walls, so before things could escalate, King Fergus sent for Mulan at once.

Mulan senses that Merida is a bit jealous.

“It’ll be a long ride today,” Mulan says softly, pulling her hair up in her comb. “I hope you would rather speak to me than spend it in silence.”

Merida shrugs, but she’s quiet for a moment—a rare feat for someone so spirited. “Ya know,” she says, sending Mulan a sly glance, “you snuck a bit of a cuddle when you were asleep.”

Mulan feels herself go red as Merida tosses her head back and laughs.

It will be a long ride, indeed, but perhaps the journey will be worth it.


End file.
